So this is really goodbye
by ss9
Summary: Response to the Servant's challenge, what if fate force's Flora Ryan's hand?


'So this is really goodbye?'

Sighing Flora turned and made her way through the throngs of people, her heavy carpet bag in her hand as she strode down the platform avoiding families and happy kissing couples like the plague determined not to look back. Her life at Taplows was over, Taplows was over if only the Earl had been able to hold on for a few weeks, months longer then she might have gathered the courage to tell him.

'There is still time.'

Time enough for what a few moments of embarrassment of humiliation Flora seethed determined that if nothing else the memories Mr Jarvis would carry with him would not be of her begging like some animal.

"Mrs Ryan…Flora wait."

'He's here….He came.'

Her heart was suddenly pounding so hard she was sure he could hear it, if not any moment now it would surely burst from her chest.

"Why I almost missed you…"

Turning round Flora could only nod distractedly, he was here, and he had noticed her leave without saying goodbye and had followed.

'Could he feel it as keenly as her?'

"I just wanted to say what a pleasure and an honour it has been to serve with you all these years Mrs Ryan…"

'Is that all I am then just a housekeeper?'

"I wanted to wish you every success in your future ventures…"

'What success and joy could there be without you by my side?'

"Well then best be off…"

'Best? How can this be best?'

"Here let me help you with that it looks heavy…"

But she didn't say it, instead she smiled and nodded politely as was expected accepting his arm to help her up into the carriage before taking the bag back from him. Turning round she looked down through the open window as Walter shut the door firmly behind her they eyes locked on one another and in that moment as the train began to move she knew it was now or never. Closing her eyes she finally said it.

"I love you."

And once the words had been spoken once they refused to be brooked.

"I love you Walter."

It was cathartic like a purge, it didn't matter if he heard or even if he loved her back just to be able to say it after all those years of repression was uplifting. Opening her eyes she caught sight of the stunned former butler now trying to pace the steadily moving train.

"Just thought you ought to know."

She added on impulse unable to keep the smile from lighting up her beautiful face as the words spilled effortlessly from her lips.

"I've loved you for years."

She added before the hilarity of the situation finally one out and the laughter burst from her like the sudden song of the nightingale shattering the still before dawn.

"Head over heels since practically we met."

She gasped in between giggles leaning against the carriage door for support.

"And this is when you chose to tell me?"

Mr Jarvis exclaimed in stunned horror as the train outpaced him and she had turn to see him growing smaller in the distance.

"Well seemed as good a time as any."

- - -

'Was it really a month since she had left a stunned Walter behind on the Bristol platform?'

Glancing across at the calendar that graced the kitchen wall Flora confirmed it had indeed been a month, thirty days exactly and not a word, not even a sign.

'Did you really expect him to come after you like some little love sick puppy?'

Shaking her head Flora tried to concentrate on the task in hand, darning yet another of her sister's children's socks; just how they managed to get them in such a state Flora didn't know but it seemed every day there were more socks to darn, of course that might say more about the amount of brats her sister had managed to spawn than anything else. She had been surprised when her sister and her husband had been more than delighted to have her stay with them instead of traipsing around trying to find another position, at first she had thought a sojourn with family would be the perfect way to rest and reassess her life. Then she had moved in and the idea of resting and relaxing had never been further from her mind. Her sister and her beloved had taken the opportunity to get away for a few days, see a bit of the countryside, a second honeymoon because of course her sister wouldn't mind looking after the children, yes it is true there are a lot of them, a dozen, but they are little angels all of them! Little angels my foot, devils in shorts and petticoats more like it.

Suddenly one such charming devil came bounding in, his chubby face already caked in mud despite the early hour.

"Aunt Flora come quick we have a visitor!"

Then just as quickly as she had been interrupted the her nephew scampered back through the kitchen door and out into the yard.

"Fine just what is worth all this comm…." Flora began as she entered the farm yard her words dying on her lips as she took in the scene in front of her, a handsome dapper gentleman who was slowly being mobbed by her nieces and nephews and looking not only confounded but frankly unnerved by the swarm of children.

"So this is where you have been hiding!" Walter Corey suddenly snapped on catching sight of her. "Do you know how difficult it has been to track you down?" He added venomously using his walking stick to try and create a path through the children who were now staring back and forth between their Aunt and the stranger with interest.

"Children inside…NOW!" Flora added her tone shocking this was not a time to start arguing and so surprisingly meekly they obeyed her orders. "Walter I…"

"Oh No madam you do not get to do all the talking this time! First not telling anyone where you were going…I had to bribe practically half of Bristol to find out and then once I got to this damn and blasted country…Do you know what they do to Englishmen over here? I have been sent in the wrong direction deliberately on no less than three occasions, not to mention how the bloody village names are practically the same…And do not get me started on how many Ryan's there are in this county…For I…"

He couldn't continue, not from a lack of enthusiasm but because of the very real obstruction and distraction his former housekeeper's lips were presenting as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. Pulling away grudgingly Flora rested her head on his shoulder. "I was afraid you wouldn't come…That you didn't feel…Why now Walter, I mean we've known each other for years you must have realised how I felt or at least how you did…"

Catching her chin gently he brought her lips back to his kissing her softly whilst stroking her cheek. "Oh well seemed as good a time as any!"

- - -


End file.
